The Half-Blood Prince Pensive Book 2
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: Journey with our favorite hated Potion's master through Harry Potter's Hogwarts Years. Severus Snape the Dungeon Bat's innermost thoughts and memories as recalled by Professor Snape himself. As Cannon as possible. R&R please! Chamber of Secrets!


_Severus stared at the floor, the drunken slurred yells of his father echoed from the downstairs living room. He could hear the faint murmurs of his mother, an edge of sarcasm drifting up the stairs with her voice. His eyes were closed, he couldn't bear listening to them, the thought of trying to figure out what they were talking about made his stomach turn, but his ears seemed to echo the shouts, bringing in each and every syllable clearly._

_Severus turned to the window, it was small, dark, shrouded by the building beside his own. He shuffled to the window, hoping that he might be able to see Lily's fiery red hair waiting for him at their spot. His heart soared as he saw her bound toward the tree, she disappeared behind the corner of the building. He rushed from the window, dashing through his bedroom door and down the ragged old stairs. The bitter voices drifted behind him as he slammed the front door shut, he may have to apologize for that later but he was free for the moment, and rightly didn't care._

_"Lily! Hey Lil!" Severus stumbled, tripping over a rock that had been kicked up on the path. Lily poked her head out of the old dead tree and smiled, old tears shining on her face. Severus frowned, doubling his step to reach her. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah," she smiled, hurt and sorrow in her eyes as she continued, "Mum and dad are all excited to have me back, but Petunia...she hasn't spoken to me in a week." Tears were threatening to break from her eyes again and Severus frowned sitting close beside her and putting an awkward arm around her shoulder. "I-I just can't understand it!"_

_"She's...she's been with you since you were young. I...I think seeing you away is hurting her, just as much as her anger over it is hurting you." He didn't much care for Petunia, but seeing Lily so distraught was breaking his own resolve. She flung her arms around him and sobbed, letting his words sink in. Perhaps in the morning she'd understand Petunia's hurt, just as much as she understood her own._

Severus stirred his tea absentmindedly, his thoughts had awakened on Lily once more. It didn't help that he had taken up residence in his old home in Spinner's End, nor the fact that he could still see the weathered old tree through the buildings on the top of the hill. He rose the cup to his lips, his dark eyes staring toward the window, he probably sat that way for a good few minutes before a gentle tapping alerted him to what sat in the window.

A tan hawk-owl sat in the windowsill, its large eyes staring him down as he slowly set his tea back onto the table. Dumbledore usually sent letters and messages via barn owl, who could possibly be sending him something using a hawk-owl? He opened the window and eyed the bird as he untied the parchment from it's leg. It's large yellow eyes seemed to glare at Severus before turning and flying off without a second thought.

Rolling his eyes at the strange bird Severus opened the letter and glanced at the immaculate script. His lips tugged into a smirk as his eyes scanned the letter, Lucius Malfoy was inviting him over for dinner, a few days before term started. Dumbeldore was off researching something and hadn't called on him in some time. Severus turned toward the window, perhaps a night out was best for the aching in his chest.

_There was a soft knock at the door of the Snape household. It's inhabitants paused at the foreign sound, thinking it might have been their imaginations before the noise continued, a little more loud and persistent this time. Severus trotted toward the door and tugged it open to reveal Lily beaming at the door. Severus paled, his head snapping back toward the hallway to ensure his father hadn't seen her. He stepped outside and saw her parents waving from the car. "Lily, what are you doing here?"_

_"Come to take you to Diagon Alley! Tuney's shut up in her room so we have a spare spot in the car. Don't you need your books and such?" Dazed Severus slowly nodded, thinking the situation over. If he declined the offer he would be scolded later, and his mother would have to take him to Diagon Alley. If he accepted he would be able to ride with Lily and go back to magic._

_"Y-yeah, let me just let mum know." He grinned, not sure how the interaction would go, and rushed back into the house, skidding down the hallway carpet to the opening of the kitchen. "Mother?"_

_She turned toward him, she was thin and pale and she looked far older than she should. Her eyes held a disinterested tiredness in them but her face brightened a bit at seeing her boy. "Yes dear?"_

_His eyes dropped to the floor and he squirmed for a moment, "Mister and Missus Evans have offered me a spot in their car for Diagon Alley. I was wondering if I may accompany them, and perhaps save you the trouble?" He hoped he worded that right._

_He looked up and for a moment he saw the raw sadness in his mother's eyes. As he continued to look he saw a faint brightness looming beneath those dark eyes and her smile returned, "Is Lily accompanying you?"_

_He could feel his cheeks tinging red and he quickly nodded his head. She turned toward him, a cream colored apron wrapped around her thin frame, covering her gray dress from the suds of the dishes she was working on. She dried her hands on a dish cloth and smirked down at him. He may not have realized what his reaction to Lily's name told her, but she hoped she treated him as well as he would treat her._

_Severus, unnerved by his mother's knowing smirk, glanced toward the living room, the muggle television was blaring a football game. One side had scored and a angered grunt emanated from the large brown armchair that sat before the television. When Severus glanced back his mother was holding a small change purse, looking into it curiously._

_She reached her hand in and slowly the bag enveloped her arm, the soft sound of change clinking together was drowned by the televisions cheers. Severus stared in wonder as she pulled out a good handful of galleons. Her eyes hazed for a moment, as if recounting and assuring herself she was correct. She kneeled down by Severus and tucked the large handful of coins into his pocket, stuffing a wad of tissue in there as well to hide the sound as he walked._

_"Get yourself some nice clothes too, Sev. I want to bring you to your friend, Lucius' house before term begins again." She kissed him on his cheek and hid the little money pouch away before dusting off Severus' shoulder and sending him on his way. Severus ran out the door, barely checking to make sure it had shut fully behind him, he linked Lily's arm with his own and together they raced off to the car and to Diagon Alley._

Severus straightened his collar, ensuring he looked presentable from each direction. When he concluded he looked superb as always he turned sharply on his heel and apparated. He stood out front of Malfoy Manor, it hadn't changed in the many years since he had first seen it. Save for the white peacocks. Severus rolled his eyes, Lucius was always so extravagant, it never ceased to amaze Severus that Lucius could buy anything he wanted and he chose such silly frivolous things.

Severus waved his wand and the gates brushed aside allowing him inside the grounds. His emerald green cloak flowed behind him, sweeping across the ground gracefully, the peacocks skittered away from him as he neared the door. Severus glanced toward the window as he saw something flash beside him. One of the house elves that the Malfoy's used had just apparated into the ballroom, looking jittery and frightened. It wiped it's nose on it's disgusting pillowcase-attire and scurried off, out of site.

Raising a curious glance Severus slowed, wondering what was going on. Severus knocked on the door and the same elf answered the door. "Greetings Professor Snape, please come in. Dobby will alert Master Malfoy of your arrival." The elf bowed deeply, his ears scraping the ground before he righted himself and rushing off toward the study. Severus trotted after the elf, following him into the study where Lucius stood over a pile of books.

Lucius was staring at a old leather bound book in deep concentration, not even acknowledging the elf or Severus who stood in the shadows. Finally Lucius nodded, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he pocketed the small tome into his cloak pocket. He turned and glared down at the elf. "Dobby, what do you want?"

"Master Malfoy, Professor Snape is here to see you." the elf bowed jumping as he realized Severus was standing right beside him. The elf glanced nervously between the two before disappearing with pop. Severus smirked, starting slowly toward the older man.

"Lucius, you haven't aged a day." Lucius smiled and the two briefly hugged. The duo had survived more than they cared to imagine together, it was only fitting they felt brotherly toward each other.

"Severus, I'm glad to see you. How have things been?" Lucius offered his old friend a seat and they talked for hours about school, Draco, and Potter. They hadn't even noticed the time fly and soon Draco knocked quietly on the door.  
"Father? Mother said that you and Uncle Severus should head over to the dining room soon, dinner's nearly ready." Draco lingered in the doorway, far too excited about the upcoming trip to Diagon Alley to really care about where he loitered in the Manor.

"Thank you Draco. Come Severus, let's adjourn to the dining room, Narcissa has been dying to hear about that potion you've been working on." The two rose, bringing Draco with them as they headed down the long hallway. Marble, silver and green tapestries and beautifully decorated rooms rushed by them as they continued talking. Severus was long used to the glamorous view, but still wished he had something of the elegance that Lucius seemed to ooze.

Perhaps if he had been so eloquent Lily might have chosen him, and she would have been safe and enjoying the beautiful house with him right now.


End file.
